tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Expect the Unexpected Season 3
Introduction Welcome to the wikia for Kpnna's Expect the Unexpected Season 3! It was hosted by Kpnna premiered Wednesday, November 30, 2011, and the finale was Wednesday, December 21, 2011. Etaco75 won, and Flamingjoe was America's Favorite Houseguest. 'How to Play' At the beginning of each week, there is a House Captain competition. The winner of this competition will be safe for the week. Houseguests then nominate two other houseguests for eviction. The two houseguests with the most votes, and a houseguest of the House Captain's choice, are put onto the chopping block. The public then votes on who they want to save. Whoever has the least amount of votes is evicted. This continues until there are 3 people left, where a final poll determined the winner. Nomination Table * Though there was a tie, MMMMM was evicted because he quit Tengaged. * Flamingjoe used his power, "The Power of Double," so both his nominations counted as two votes each. * SweetRem used her power, "Eviction Poll VETO," so there would be no eviction poll. The person with the most nominations was immediately evicted. This resulted in Pedlick44 being evicted, with 7 nominations. * Noraw6842 used his power, "I'm the Bigg Boss!" which results in his nominations facing eviction rather then the majoirty of the house's nominations. This did not affect the House Captain's vote. * Noraw6842 enters the house again. He has safety for the week since he did not participate in the House Captain competition. * As a punishment from the House Captain competition, Flamingjoe was required to use one of his nominations to nominate himself. * The tie between Grizz3344 and Totallymicheal was broken by the House Captain, Janelle_Pierzina. She evicted Grizz3344. * This week was a double eviction. * Realchance's vote was a vote to SAVE. Whoever he didn't save faced eviction. Week Summaries 'Week 1' 'Week 1 House Captain Competition' As traditionally in Expect the Unexpected, the first competition was a poll. Players had 26 hours to get as many votes as possible. In the end, Totallymicheal won with 50% of the 26 votes. 'Week 2' 'Week 2 House Captain Competition' This competition was called "Majority Rules." Players were given 10 question to answer. The houseguests had to answer not how they personally would answer, but how they thought the majority of the house would vote. Going down the list of questions, if a houseguest was in the majority, they moved onto the next question. If a houseguest is in the minority, they were eliminated. AxKxAxBatman, Etaco75, Flamingjoe, Gaga4andrew, Grizz3344, Maxi1234, MMMMM, and Pedlick44 did not submit answers. The competition ended after two questions and a tiebreaker, but the rest of the questions and answers have been included for reference. 'Week 3' 'Week 3 House Captain Competition' This competition was called "The Bigg Boss Gift Shop." Houseguests received $100 to spend at the Bigg Boss Gift Shop. In the Bigg Boss Gift Shop were various powers. Houseguests could spend how much of their money they wanted to spend on each item. Whoever put the highest amount received the item. If there was a tie, no one got the item. If houseguests spent money on an item they did not receive, they did not get their money back. Houseguests could spend up to $100 per item. Their total money spent was not to exceed $100. Whoever won had the choice of whether or not to use it. The winner could only use it once, and only until the end of Week 6. The person with the most money at the end won. * It has been realized a mistake was made, and SweetRem should have not won the competition. However, since the houseguest evicted that week was inactive, and this was found out after the season was over, the case has been dismissed. 'Week 4' 'Week 4 House Captain Competition' This competition was called "Now You Know Your ABC's." The letter "A" was posted. Houseguests were to then continue posting until the letter "Z" was reached. Whoever post "Z" won the House Captain competition. Houseguests could only post one letter per post, and could not post twice in a row. There was a required 10 minute waiting period between all posts. Flamingjoe won. * SweetRem was reminded later in the game that she was not supposed to be participating. Instead of starting over, the game continued, but she was no longer allowed to post. 'Week 5' 'Week 5 House Captain Competition' This competition was called "Up and Down." Houseguests were given a topic where they could post. Starting at 0, whoever counted the highest and BACK DOWN won House Captain! Everyone except Janelle_Pierzina scored a 0. Janelle_Pierzina came out with a score of 330. Janelle_Pierzina wins House Captain! 'Week 6' 'Week 6 House Captain Competition' This competition was called "All Messed Up." Over the course of 24 hours, at random times, a scrambled username from someone in Tengaged was posted. The first person to correctly answer it got a point. Whoever had the most points at the end won. Totallymicheal won. * No numbers or symbols were used. 'Week 7' 'Week 7 House Captain Competition' This competition was called "Guessing." Houseguests had to pick a number between 1-8. Each number contained something. Janelle_Pierzina won, picking number 8 which contained the House Captain. * For the Nomination Punishment, Flamingjoe had to use one of his nomination votes to vote and nominate himself. 'Week 8' 'Week 8 House Captain Competition' This week's competition was called "Normal Bigg Boss." Like normal Bigg Boss, houseguests had to vote for their new House Captain. Houseguests could not vote for themselves, or the outgoing House Captain, Janelle_Pierzina. The houseguests with the most votes won. By a vote of 3-2-1, Etaco75 won the competition! 'Week 9' 'Week 9 House Captain Competition' This competition was called "Please Vote for Me!" Houseguests had to write a paragraph on why they should have won the House Captain competition. Two annoymous judges then scored the submissions, and the houseguest with the most points from the judges' scores won. Realchance won with 5 out of a possible 6 points. The judges were later revealed as Bradyman7 and Milkisgood. 'Week 10' Finale Night 'America's Favorite Houseguest' A poll was posted, and the public voted on their favorite houseguest. AxKxAxBatman was not included in the poll since he walked from the game. Flamingjoe won with 25% of the 44 votes. The Houseguests 55 Etaco75.PNG|Etaco75 (1st)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Etaco75|linktext=Etaco75's Tengaged Profile Janelle_Pierzina (2nd).PNG|Janelle_Pierzina (2nd)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Janelle_Pierzina|linktext=Janelle_Pierzina's Tengaged Profile Realchance (3rd).PNG|Realchance (3rd)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Realchance|linktext=Realchance's Tengaged Profile Flamingjoe (4th).PNG|Flamingjoe (4th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Flamingjoe|linktext=Flamingjoe's Tengaged Profile Noraw6842 (5th).PNG|Noraw6842 (5th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Noraw6842|linktext=Noraw6842's Tengaged Profile Totallymicheal.PNG|Totallymicheal (6th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Totallymicheal|linktext=Totallymicheal's Tengaged Profile SweetRem.PNG|SweetRem (7th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/SweetRem|linktext=SweetRem's Tengaged Profile Grizz3344.PNG|Grizz3344 (8th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Grizz3344|linktext=Grizz3344's Tengaged Profile Maxi1234.PNG|Maxi1234 (9th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Maxi1234|linktext=Maxi1234's Tengaged Profile Pedlick44 (10th).PNG|Pedlick44 (10th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Pedlick44|linktext=Pedlick44's Tengaged Profile Gaga4andrew.PNG|Gaga4andrew (11th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Gaga4andrew|linktext=Gaga4andrew's Tengaged Profile MMMMM.PNG|MMMMM (12th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/MMMMM|linktext=MMMMM's Tengaged Profile BOB22.PNG|BOB22 (13th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BOB22|linktext=BOB22's Tengaged Profile AxKxAxBatman.PNG|AxKxAxBatman (Walked)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/AxKxAxBatman|linktext=AxKxAxBatman's Tengaged Profile 56